For The Ones Who Have Gone
by FlairforDrama
Summary: A short ficlet about Steve giving a speech at an AIDS rally. Rated M for language just to be on the safe side[Oneshot]


Author: Showbiz (who else?)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RENT…nothing whatsoever. No such luck.

Summary: A ficlet based around Steve, (played by Aaron Lohr in the movie RENT, for those who didn't know) who is a member of the Life Support group. One night, at an AIDS rally, he volunteers to be a guest speaker.

Genre: Um…General

Rating: M for swearing (just to be on the safe side)

Author's Note: This is probably my most serious fic. I was just struck by the idea, and immediately fell in love with it (plus I had to break the chain, and write the first fic based on a new movie. I know, I'm a trend-setter). The fact that it's about Aaron Lohr's character has _absolutely _nothing to do with writing this. Really.

**For The Ones Who Have Gone**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My dark curls glinted in the harsh bathroom lighting. Chocolate-brown eyes stared back at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Tonight was the AIDS rally. Life Support was going to be making an appearance, and I had volunteered to make a speech. God, I'm so stupid sometimes. I had no fucking clue what I was going to say to hundreds of people about the virus that was going to kill me. Shit.

I took one last lingering look at my reflection, turned away from the mirror, and walked out of the bathroom. I grabbed my coat, and left my dingy apartment. As I turned down the block, I checked my watch. Dammit, I was gonna be late. I ran the rest of the way to the lot where Maureen's concert was held last year. Man, that was an interesting night. That girl knows how to get a crowd going, that's for sure.

Breathing hard, I entered through the back door. I could hear our support leader, Paul, introducing the members of our group. I took a steadying breath, adjusted the red ribbon pinned on my shirt, and stepped onto stage.

I quickly and quietly joined the rest of the group.

"..and this is Steve," Paul said, gesturing to me, "who has apparently decided to grace us with his presence tonight."

I blushed and gave the audience a sheepish smile. Gordon, who had been a member of Life Support for as long as I had, stifled a laugh. I glared at him. He just smiled back at me. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back to Paul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The rally was almost over. Most of the speakers had gone, and it was nearly my turn. What would I say? Would anyone even care about what I said? Well, I'd be damned if I wasn't going to make them listen. They had to. This was important.

"…and now, I would like to introduce a member of our very own support group, Steve Brooks!" Paul exclaimed.

I stood up, shuffled up to the podium, and opened my mouth. Realizing I didn't know what to say, I quickly shut my mouth. I nervously tugged at my shirt cuff.

"Well, um, I don't have a whole lot to say, but," I started. But then, I remembered Angel; she would have a hell of a lot of things to say. "Actually, I have quite a bit to say. First off, AIDS is real. Very real. Ignorance is, in fact, not bliss. Don't act like AIDS doesn't exist, because, news flash: it does. And it kills. Thousands and thousands of people. " My voice was so intense I even startled myself.

"And the only way to find a cure is by raising awareness. That's what people like you are here to do," I pointed to the crowd. "I'm sure that many of you have lost a family member or friend to AIDS. Well, me, I'm going to die from AIDS." That received a gasp from the mass of people present. Damn, that was a little forward.

"But, you can help save those who have just found out they're HIV positive. And you can help those people who haven't even become infected. We need to know how to prevent this disease. We have to put a stop to this virus. For the ones who have gone, and for the ones who have yet to arrive. There really is no day, but today."

I gulped, hesitated, and then stepped down from the podium. I could feel my heart beating. My hands were shaking. Silence. Then I heard a single person clapping then someone else joined in. Soon, the whole room resounded with the sound of applause. I turned around, smiled, unpinned my ribbon and walked to the edge of the crowd. I handed the pin to a young girl in the front. She smiled at me warmly, tears shinning in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

After the final guest speaker, the rally ended. As I was making my way out the back door, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Tom Collins, Angel's sweetheart. He was crying, but a watery smile was plastered on his face. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Angel would've been proud," he said.

I nodded. Angel would have been thrilled that the truth had reached new ears. "It's all worth it, in the end," I said gently. "It's all worth it."


End file.
